The Heart's Condition
by WeesaBee2010
Summary: Just a oneshot that will have companions. Can't really do a summary cause it'll give it away. It has some Bade but it's really Jori. REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE! May suck.


AN: Jade has a heart condition called HCM. This is what happens after she has a serious heart attack. Beck and Jade are somewhat together. This is in the future after high school. AU I guess. Jade becomes ROOC (really out of character). This is a Jori but starts off kinda Badeish. Got this idea from watching old One Tree Hill episodes.

"Jade?" Beck asked as he stepped through her front door.

"Jade I know you're here. Your car is out front." Beck called out as he wandered deeper into the house.

"Oh my God! Jade!" Beck exclaimed as he turned the corner and saw Jade unconscious on the kitchen floor.

"Beck." Jade said weakly and looked at him.

"Hold on Jade. I'm calling 911." Beck said as he whipped out his green pearphone.

"I signed the papers. We're not married." Jade said barely awake and then went unconscious.

"Jade hold on. The ambulance is on its way." Beck said as if he hadn't heard what Jade just said.

Beck waited and then rode in the ambulance when the paramedics had Jade loaded in the back. Jade was rushed off and Beck was told to wait in the waiting room. While he waited, Beck called their friends. Soon he wasn't the only one waiting for news on Jade.

"Have you heard anything?" Tori Vega asked as she came into the waiting room with her daughter, Emma, holding her hand.

"Not yet. The others are on their way." Beck said as Tori sat down with Emma.

"Beck is she okay?" Catrina Shapiro asked as she came rushing in with Robbie at her heels.

"I don't know yet."

When Andre showed up Beck quickly said they were still waiting to hear news on Jade. The group waited and waited until finally someone came out.

"Who is here for Jadelyn West-Oliver?" The doctor asked as the whole group stood.

"Okay who is Mr. Oliver?" The doctor asked and Beck raised his hand and the doctor nodded.

The doctor discussed what happened and that Jade was in a coma. The doctor allowed them into Jade's room and their wait began again except they were waiting for Jade to wake up. Hours passed and soon visiting hours were over. Everyone had to leave except for Beck, who had it cleared to stay. Tori and Emma were the last to leave. Beck knew about her feelings toward Jade and Jade's feelings for Tori. Tori wished Jade had already signed the papers so that they could be together.

"Mommy is Auntie Jadey gonna be otay?" Emma asked as they walked down the hall of the hospital.

"I hope so sweetheart." Tori said as she picked Emma up and they went to Tori's red Ford Taurus.

"Me too." Emma said as Tori buckled her in her booster seat.

It had been two days since Jade went into a coma. Beck and the others took turns staying with her in the day but at night it was just Beck. Emma was taking it the hardest. She didn't understand why her Auntie Jadey just didn't wake up. Jade was Emma's godmother and Emma loved Jade a lot. Emma would sit by Jade and stare at her.

It was Tori's turn to sit with Jade and Emma was sitting on the bed staring like always. Tori was sitting in the chair beside the hospital bed holding Jade's hand. Tori was reading Jade's favorite play to her when she felt someone squeeze her hand. In shock Tori looked over and saw Jade waking up.

"Auntie Jadey!" Emma exclaimed and hugged Jade crying.

"Shh it's okay Emmy bear. I'm going to be fine." Jade said hoarsely and Tori gave her a drink of water.

"You scared all of us. I never thought I could be any happier to see those gorgeous blue eyes looking at me." Tori said as a few tears fell down her face.

"Tori please don't cry. I'm fine." Jade said as she pulled Tori to her and wiped Tori's tears away.

"I should call Beck and the others." Tori said and used the hospital phone to call everyone.

While Tori was calling the others, the doctor came in and talked with Jade and made sure she was okay.

"Tori?" Jade asked.

"Yeah?"

"Emma's asleep." Jade said with a chuckle and pointed to where Emma was curled into Jade's side with her thumb in her mouth.

"She hasn't been sleeping well since you got in the hospital. Neither of us have really." Tori said before Beck burst through the door.

"Jade you're okay." He said loudly causing Emma to stir but not wake up.

"Yes I'm fine Beck." Jade said as she ran her fingers through Emma's brunette hair.

"What do you remember last?" Beck asked.

Jade had had a heart attack before and she was in a coma for a while. When she woke up she didn't even remember having a heart attack.

"Uh I was in the beach house and I was in the kitchen. I remember I did something but I can't remember what and then I had my heart attack." Jade said as Beck nodded and smiled to himself.

The others showed up and they all stayed until visiting hours were over. Beck tried to stay but Jade told him to go. Tori and Emma were slowly leaving but they wished they could stay.

"Emmy bear where's my kiss goodbye?" Jade asked as Emma smiled hugely and Tori helped her onto the bed.

Emma and Jade gave each other hugs and kisses and then Tori set Emma on the ground. Tori gave Jade a hug and a kiss on the forehead and Jade did the same. Tori and Emma left and went to their house.

Beck had gone back to the beach house and found the divorce papers. He smirked and ripped them up and then tossed them into the fireplace. He wanted Jade to give him another shot. Since Jade didn't remember he figured he could try to get her to change her mind.

Three days later Jade was released from the hospital. Beck brought her home to their house not the beach house that she'd been living since wanting a divorce. He practically carried her inside but she glared at him and told him to give her space.

"Beck none of this changes things. I still want a divorce." Jade said as she sat down and looked at him.

"Why Jade? Give me another chance. Give us another chance." He pleaded and kneeled in front of her.

"No Beck. I told you I love Tori. I'll always love you. You were my first everything and you'll always be in my heart but I'm not _IN_ love with you. Staying married won't be fair to either of us." Jade said as she ran her hands through his hair.

"What if you're it for me?"

"Beck there are other girls. I don't think you'll have a problem moving on but you have to let me go. If you don't you'll be in a loveless marriage and I don't want that. That's what my parents had. So just let me go." Jade pleaded and Beck nodded.

"I understand. I'll let you go but like you said to me you'll always be in my heart and I'll always love you." Beck said as he gave Jade one last kiss.

"Thank you Beck. I'm going to go call Tori and see if she can take me back to the beach house." Jade said as she pulled her red pearphone out.

"You're welcome and I need to call my lawyer and tell him to send another copy of the divorce papers." Beck said as Jade raised a questioning eyebrow. "I threw them away. Thought I could talk you into giving us another shot."

"Oh. Well I'm going to call Tori outside." Jade said and stood up and walked out of the room.

"Hey is everything okay?" Tori asked when she picked up the phone and Jade chuckled.

"Yeah. Beck brought me to the house instead of the beach house."

"Why?"

"He wanted to try and talk me into giving him another chance."

"What did you say?"

"Told him no and explained that I'd always love him but wasn't in love with him. Then told him he'd always be in my heart and that there were other girls and he'd have no problem moving on."

"Oh. So you called me why?"

"To see if you could come and get me and take me to the beach house. The doctor said I couldn't drive."

"Alright. I'm on my way." Tori said before she said 'goodbye' and hung up.

Jade headed into the house and found Beck looking at their wedding photo. She continued past him and went upstairs to get the little bit of stuff she had left at the house. Jade saw Tori pull up and get out with Emma. She smiled and grabbed the bag that she used to her put things in and left the room. As she descended the stairs, Jade heard Beck greeting Tori and Emma.

"Auntie Jadey!" Emma exclaimed and ran into Jade's open arms.

"Emmy bear!" Jade exclaimed in mock causing the others to laugh.

Tori loaded Jade's bags into her car while Beck and Jade said 'goodbye'. Emma was in her booster seat playing with her DocMcStuffins plush toys. Soon Tori was in the drivers seat and Jade was in the passengers seat. They drove off to the beach house and got out.

"I can carry my bags you know." Jade said as Tori had grabbed her bags from the trunk.

"I know but I want to do it. You and Emma go on inside. Besides Emma will let you carry hers." Tori with a laugh as Emma handed Jade her _Lalaloopsy_ backpack and ran inside.

"Thanks Emmy bear!" Jade yelled sarcastically and Tori laughed.

Jade and Tori headed inside and found Emma sitting on the couch with cartoons on the tv. Tori and Jade carried Jade's bags up to her room leaving Emma with her backpack and instructions not to leave the house.

"So when can we be together?" Tori asked softly as they walked into Jade's room.

"When Beck and I get the new divorce papers and we sign them." Jade said as Tori looked confused.

"Beck burned the other one when I didn't remember signing the papers." Jade said as Tori got a little mad.

"Tori calm down. I handled it and now we can be together." Jade said giving Tori kiss which Tori melted into.

"Alright. So do you want to order pizza for dinner?" Tori asked as they finished their kissing session.

"Sure, just make a salad too." Jade said as Tori nodded and left the room.

Jade, Tori, and Emma ate together and watched a movie in the living room. When it was time for Emma to go to bed, Jade told Tori to stay the night. Tori nodded and they took Emma upstairs to her room. Jade helped Tori put Emma in her CuriousGeorge pajamas and tucked her into her _Lalaloopsy_ covered bed.

A month later

"Jade! It's here!" Tori shouted as she came inside Jade's beach house.

"Auntie Jadey!" Emma exclaimed and ran full speed to Jade.

"Emmy bear." Jade said hugging Emma and then lifted her up on her hip. "The papers are here?" Jade questioned with a smile tugging at her lips.

"Yeah." Tori said and handed Jade the envelope and they headed to the kitchen.

"Oh cookies! Mommy me have one?" Emma asked and begged with puppy dog eyes.

"Well you have to ask Auntie Jade?" Tori said causing Emma to look at Jade with her puppy dog eyes.

"Sure Emmy bear. Just two though." Jade said setting Emma down on a stool in front of the island and gave Emma two cookies on napkin while Tori gave her a glass of milk in Emma's special NightmareBeforeChristmas cup with a straw.

"Tank you Auntie Jadey." Emma said before munching on the two peanut butter cookies in front of her.

"You're welcome." Jade said as she opened the envelope from her and Beck's lawyer.

Tori sat beside Emma at the island and waited for Jade to speak.

"It's official. Beck and I are divorced." Jade said showing the paper to Tori.

"You okay? You still want it, yes?" Tori asked thinking Jade was having second thoughts.

"Yeah. It's just a lot to take in. Beck has the old house and I have this one. I got half of what money we had together. He keeps his cars and I keep mine." Jade said as Tori listened and gave Jade comfort.

"Now we can be together and it's not cheating on my part. I love you Tori and I love Emma and I want us to be a family but I want to wait to marry you." Jade said kissing Tori.

"I understand. When you're ready, I'll be ready. I love you and Emma loves you and we'll be a family when this divorce stuff settles." Tori said kissing Jade back.

"Will you and Emma move in?" Jade asked causing Tori to look at Jade in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah you goofball. Your place is too expensive anyways. I want you and Emma here with me." Jade insisted and Tori smiled.

"Alright. Em how would you like to move in with Auntie Jade?" Tori asked Emma, who smiled really big and nodded.

"Yes, yes, yes!" She said hopping off her stool to hug Tori and Jade's legs.

"Alright. We'll move in this weekend." Tori said as Jade kissed her causing Emma to say,

"Eww gross. Mommy don't kiss momma Jadey." Emma said causing the adults to look at her in surprise.

"Emmy bear you want me to be your momma?" Jade asked and Emma nodded.

"You my second mommy and I lub you. Is you mad?" Emma asked as both Tori and Jade got down on Emma's level.

"Never sweetie. I'd be honored to be your momma, if your mommy is okay with it." Jade said as she and Emma looked at Tori with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course it's okay. We're going to be a family sometime and when that happens you'll adopt Emma." Tori said and they all had a group hug.

"I lub you mommies." Emma said as Tori and Jade replied,

"As we love you too sweetie."

AN: Alright so that's the end. Throughout writing this, I have decided that I'll be posting other oneshots that go with this story. They'll be oneshots about how Jade and Tori became friends, who is Emma's father and what happened to him, etc. Followers of The West-Vegas, I'm sorry it's taking so long to update, I just don't have ideas for it. Please review for me. Review are my virtual peanut butter cookies(totally craving real peanut butter cookies). Follow me on twitter, I'm LisaBeBitchin. Follow me and I'll follow you, if you tell me you're from fanfiction. Follow the link to see items I talked about and a pic of Emma. Replace dots with actual ones.

http:/wwwdotpolyvoredotcom/cgi/collection?id=1895799


End file.
